Irmãs por um ano
by Saa-san
Summary: Dezembro, mês de festas. O primeiro que ela não passava com seu nii-nii. O primeiro que ela passava com sua nova... colega de casa? amiga? irmã?


_Se Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni me pertencesse, eu teria pesadelos com a Shion._

_NÃO É yuri, ok? Pode parecer um pouco no começo, mas sério, não é nem um pouco yuri, incesto não rola u_u  
_

* * *

Sua tia havia morrido. Seu tio havia fugido. Era melhor assim, não? Não havia mais ninguém para machucá-la, e por alguns dias sua vida fora calma. Só ela e seu nii-nii. Mas ele estava estranho. E não havia a levado para o Watanagashi. Mesmo assim, era bom. Mas então ele fora comprar algo e não voltou. Ele havia sumido. Valera a pena? Por um tempo ela pensara que seria melhor que nada tivesse acontecido. É claro que havia a maldição de Oyashiro-sama, é claro que os de sua família seriam amaldiçoados por terem protegido a construção da represa. Mas não poderia ter acontecido com outra pessoa? Pararam de machucá-la fisicamente, mas a ferida que o desaparecimento de seu irmão causou foi maior. Porque feridas como essa não se curam. E ela se sentiu sozinha. E os cidadãos de Hinamizawa continuavam a tratando mal. Ela havia perdido tanto, e mesmo assim eles continuavam a tratando como se ela tivesse feito algo errado. Não fizera. Não foi ela que quis uma represa em Hinamizawa. Mas mesmo assim ela pagava pelos erros de seus pais. Sua vida seria sempre assim?

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Então o irmão da Satoko finalmente desapareceu. É claro, isso sempre acontecia. Era como uma contagem regressiva para sua morte; agora só faltava um ano. Talvez ela devesse desistir de viver. Talvez ela devesse morrer mais cedo, para não ter que sofrer. Mas eram seus amigos que estavam sofrendo. Satoko estava inconsolável. É claro, ela perdera sua família sem aviso prévio. Com a maldição de Oyashiro-sama e tudo mais, ela deveria ter esperado isso, mas sempre é um choque quando as pessoas morrem. Para ela não era. Ela sabia, ela sempre soube. Já havia acontecido tantas vezes... e Satoko estava sofrendo de novo. Isso nunca mudava. E ela iria convidar sua melhor amiga para morar junto com ela, já que as duas eram órfãs. E aos poucos os cidadãos de Hinamizawa iam parar de tratar Satoko mal. Isso sempre acontecia. Era assim que funcionava. Satoko iria se recuperar da morte de seu nii-nii, e talvez até ganhasse uma nee-nee, se Shion fizesse a coisa certa. Nem sempre isso acontecia. Mas, se acontecesse, ela teria uma chance a mais de sobreviver. Era assim que se sentia, quando Shion estava perto. Ela continuaria sobrevivendo por mais um ano, pelo bem de seus amigos. Ela abrigaria Satoko, pelo bem da amiga. E morreria sozinha, para não colocar ninguém em perigo.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Agora ela tinha, de novo, alguém para dividir a casa. Rika não a machucava, ao contrário, a protegia dos cidadãos de Hinamizawa. Talvez ela não morresse no ano seguinte. Afinal, a loira era a protegida da reencarnação de Oyashiro-sama, não? Oyashiro-sama não faria mal a ela se ela fosse amiga de sua reencarnação. E, realmente, Rika era uma boa amiga. Uma ótima amiga, na verdade. Sua amizade foi crescendo. É claro, elas moravam juntas. Cozinhavam juntas, comiam juntas, estudavam juntas, dormiam juntas. Porque é isso que melhores amigas faziam, mas só às vezes. Satoko e Rika moravam juntas, então foram começando a construir uma relação melhor do que a de amizade. Rika era como uma irmã mais velha, mesmo tendo nascido depois. Ela passava uma impressão muito grande de maturidade.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Agora já haviam passado cinco meses desde o último Watanagashi, e Dezembro, mês de festas, estava começando. Quantos meses ainda faltava para sua morte? Sete? Ela teria que aproveitar bem esses meses, porque neles uma pequena chance de sobreviver poderia estar escondida. Mesmo assim, talvez ela morresse de novo, como sempre. A vida dela era apenas um jogo. Um jogo com o botão "reset". E, a cada nova dimensão, mais experiência ela ganhava. Mas não era assim com seus amigos. Eles deveriam aproveitar bem esses sete meses, já que não haveria mais Rika depois disso. E, até lá, Satoko deveria ter se recuperado do desaparecimento do seu irmão, já que sua nova irmã iria morrer. Mas isso já estava acontecendo, e logo a garota iria ter que se recuperar de outra morte. Só que dessa vez não haveria alguém acostumado a ajudá-la a fazer isso. Então ela deveria se esforçar o máximo possível para fazer a loira conseguir lidar o melhor possível com sua morte. E era sobre isso que ela estava falando com Hanyuu, ultimamente. A amiga disse que seria melhor fazer esse mês de festas ser o melhor. E ela iria se esforçar pra conseguir isso. Em todas as outras dimensões que ainda viriam.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

E, então, Dezembro veio. O primeiro que ela não passava com seu nii-nii. Mas, agora, ela tinha uma irmã mais velha, não? Mesmo a diferença de idade sendo praticamente nula - na verdade, negativa -, Rika continuava parecendo muito mais madura. Além disso, de algum jeito ela parecia saber coisas que Satoko tinha certeza de não ter contado, como seu ódio por abóboras. Alguns dias, na escola, a loira se pegava tentando descobrir como sua amiga sabia tanto. Mas Rika continuava um mistério. Ela sempre fora assim. Mesmo agindo normalmente, falando "Nipah" e "Mii", ela parecia estar escondendo algo. Agora, ela estava arrumando a árvore de natal. Mas ele seria daqui a praticamente um mês, não? A garota de cabelos longos dissera que queria que aquela árvore fosse inesquecível. Só por ser o primeiro natal delas juntas?

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Ela queria que aquele natal fosse inesquecível. Porque seria o último delas juntas. Ela queria que Satoko, ao se lembrar dela, pensasse sobre como seus dias juntas foram divertidos, e não se lamentasse por tê-los perdido. Ela queria que a amiga se esforçasse para ter mais dias como esse, ao lado de alguma nova amiga, alguma nova irmã. Shion, talvez? Se ela se juntasse a Satoko, seria tarde demais para suas chances de sobreviver, mas não tarde demais para as chances da amiga conseguir, finalmente, ser feliz. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria depois que morresse. Ela não sabia, então tentava constuir um futuro melhor para seus amigos. Ela realmente gostaria de saber se seus esforços eram recompensados a cada vez.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

O natal fora mesmo inesquecível. O ano-novo também. É claro, ela tinha alguém com quem passá-lo, ela não o passou sofrendo. Finalmente, ela se sentiu em paz, protegida. Ela queria que esses dias não acabassem. Ela também queria que seu nii-nii voltasse, para poder passar o ano-novo com seus dois irmãos, mas isso já era pedir demais. Talvez ele não voltasse mais. Mas, se voltasse, mesmo que depois de anos, ela queria recebê-lo e mostrar a ele o quanto havia amadurecido, o quanto havia crescido. Que, agora, ela não dependeria mais dele. Ela não o machucaria mais. Ela não machucaria mais ninguém, e ninguém mais a machucaria. Porque ela seria tão madura quanto sua irmã.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Satoko estava querendo ser como ela. É claro, a garota não sabia pelo que ela havia passado para chegar até ali. Ela não sabia dos cem anos de vida, não sabia das cem mortes. Ela não sabia que era preciso sofrer para amadurecer. Era preciso ter seus sonhos destruídos, e mesmo assim continuar seguindo em frente, para o bem dos outros. A mais velha já sofrera muito, é claro, mas ela não se lembrava das outras vidas. Ela tinha apenas nove anos de experiência. Ela havia amadurecido bastante, mas não havia morrido, não havia se acostumado com a morte. E não tentava fingir que era menos madura do que a realidade. Não tinha que fingir ser outra pessoa. Mas a vida é assim. Eles não podiam se lembrar das outras dimensões, eles não podiam entender que a de cabelos azuis já vivera cem anos. Para eles, era uma dimensão de cada vez. Para eles, Rika teria apenas nove, dez anos. Infinitamente...

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Agora, ela tinha amigos, muitos amigos. Um garoto novo havia se transferido para sua escola, e logo eles ficaram amigos. Jogavam todos os dias depois da aula, no clube. Ele lembrava muito seu nii-nii... mas ela não podia pensar nisso. Ela estava se acostumando à idéia de não o ter mais por perto. Isso não podia mudar, ela não podia se acostumar de novo a ter um nii-nii, só para depois perdê-lo. Mas talvez só por um tempinho... o Watanagashi estava se aproximando, e ela perderia mais uma amiga, não? Era isso que Rena dizia...

* * *

_**N/A: **Pobres Satoko e Rika, não sabem de nada sobre o futuro... se deram mal 8D_

_O estilo de escrita da fic foi baseado na fic "O que nos une", de Harry Potter. É só ir no search e procurar, duh 8D_

_Fic oneshot (sim, de novo) pro 30cookies, tema Dezembro. Tá, nem tem tanto de Dezembro na fic, mas ok =D_

_ Bom, essa é a minha primeira tentativa de fic séria, então eu realmente QUERO saber como ficou, então pleease, deixem reviews, ok? É só clicar no botão"Review this Story/Chapter" e vai abrir uma janelinha kawaii. Aí você coloca seu nome, nick ou qualquer coisa (tipo Nipah Girl) se não tiver conta no FF (se tiver, é só se logar e escrever direto, né) e escrever QUALQUER COISA, ok? Eu não preciso de uma review de profissional, digna de crítico de livros. Um "nossa, gostei" ou "cara, achei uma droga" tá bom pra mim, ok?  
_


End file.
